Episode 224
Introduction The Yorozuya run into a mysterious Blu-ray DVD with a depressed female ghost in it. The ghost moves into their TV, making all the programs gloomy as well. Gintoki then attempts to find use for the ghost as a navigator. Plot Visiting his usual second-hand store trying to pawn his old VHS player. Of course no one uses these nowadays and the clerk is having none of it, but she does have a bluray player she needs to get rid of. Despite the obvious tags attached to it that say that it’s bad news it also has one big problem, a disc is stuck in the drive which just so happens to be the cursed bluray, and in his attempt to get it out as soon as possible he bumps it into the drive and it starts to play. Bringing about the sort of scene you would expect as Kagura notes that even ghosts have to keep up with the time, however when the girl climbs out of the well she returns for her kotatsu and to see whether she really unplugged it, eventually giving up and deciding to camp out on their TV. Asking if they could spare one channel. And it’s at this point that the girl reveals that she’s not a ghost but rather an angel, a Blurayko and explains that she was created by a mad scientist as a way of destroying planets but he was forced to pawn her off and she found herself going from planet to planet. So now she just wants to settle down on one channel and takes their attempts to cheer her up as saying that they don’t want her, tearing off her left wing in an attempt to bring some red to the blue world she lives in. Wanting to tear off the other one as a way of showing her appreciation when they convince her otherwise, and before they know it their entire TV has gone blue. So in order to have Blurayko serve a better purpose Gintoki takes to having her serve as the navigator on his scooter, thinking that even she can do something like this, however he was wrong as in feeling like he’s given her wings she’s still intent on tearing her last wing off. But after a bit of coercion and getting her to display the map the way he needs it to be displayed, she actually starts leading him in the right direction only to switch their goal with the location of her kotatsu and turn it into a dialogue about the distance of their hearts. Going on to explain the trauma that binds her to her kotatsu, that she once had six wings but an abusive boyfriend who was into domestic violence, and as she tried to convince herself that he still loved her she fell asleep underneath her kotatsu and was caught in the fire it caused. And as Gintoki panickilly tries to tell her that he can be his wings, they hurdle off a cliff and all he can think about is how blue the sky is. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Recycle-shop Proprietress *Blu-rayko *Hiraga Gengai Trivia *The Episode is a parody of the Ring Series. Category:Episodes